


Moonlight Serenade - a Maki/Kaito Fic

by unultimatedespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unultimatedespair/pseuds/unultimatedespair
Summary: "..I've never.. ..fallen for someone before."[No Killing Game]I don't need his help. But I suppose I don't have a choice. It's a project after all, and once we are done I won't need to interact with him ever again. If he wasn't so stubborn this would be easier. If he wasn't so stupid this would be easier. And if Saihara didn't leave early every time the group meets up.. then..
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Kaimaki - Relationship, Momoharu - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Moonlight Serenade - a Maki/Kaito Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Start date 7/31/2020 - I do not know how quick this will be completed but my plan is to work on it once a day or every other day! It is also uploaded to Wattpad, same name and author. Starting this is a bit difficult but once everything starts piecing together the chapters should be longer and not as choppy. Thanks for reading!

It's just another day at Hope's Peak Highschool, just another day in this stupid science class.

"Good morning Maki." Shuichi turns to give me his daily greeting.

"Good morning." I give in return.

"I hear we are starting a project today, do you want to work together?" Shuichi asks

I don't like working in groups. People just get in the way of one another. But I suppose if I have to be in one I'd prefer Saihara over anyone else.

"Okay."

He seemed relieved once I gave him an answer.

"Great! I guess we have to wait for class to actually start before we can see what we will work on though"

After about 2 minutes, the Professor stood up to begin class and just as Shuichi said, we were all told to get in groups of 2-3.

"Each group will choose a topic out of this bucket and will have to research a certain aspect of astronomy; What it is, how it occurs, any laws involved, you get the point. Also, This project is due at the end of the week when you present your research." He proceeded to take out a small bucket with folded pieces of paper inside. "Your topics are in here, it is up to chance so you can't complain about someone taking the topic you wanted. Send someone up to grab one."

Shuichi is too anxious to get up so I'll just do it. I walk up to the desk and as I am putting my hand into the bucket, the classroom door opens.

"Momota, you're late."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Momota, who is wearing his jacket with only one arm through the sleeves, seems tired but his demeanor changes as he gives Maki a smile and begins to walk over to Shuichi for an explanation of what he missed.

What an idiot. I finally grab a piece of paper and open it as I head back towards Shuichi, who is currently talking to Momota.

"Hey Shuichi, since you said we gotta work in groups, can I join yours?" Momota asks

"Uh, sure let me just ask Maki first. Hey Maki! Are you okay with Kaito joining our group? He came in late so he isn't with anyone yet."

I don't really feel like I have a choice since he already pulled up a chair to join us.

"..Fine" I confirm.

"Really? Cool! What are we working with?" Kaito seems way too excited for a class project.

I read the paper to both of them. "Supernovas and Nebulas".

"Hell yeah! I knew you'd choose a good group bro!" Kaito aims his comment towards Shuichi, even though I was the one who pulled the topic.

Shuichi smiled and then started organizing things. "I think the best way to do this is to make a presentation and split the work among us. Kaito, you focus on what causes supernovas, Maki, you can focus on nebulas and what causes them, and I will look for any laws, similarities, and bonus info."

"Okay! You got this Maki! Nebulas are super cool!" The idiot gives me a thumbs up with the biggest smile.

He's just going to get in the way, so I ignore him as I start my research but within a few minutes we all realize that this will take more than class time to finish.

"Hey, do you guys want to meet up afterschool to work on this? The more time we put into it the better it'll be when we present on Friday." Shuichi put all of our thoughts into words.

"We'd be done by today if we didn't have to put everything together." Kaito grumbled even though he was barely looking for any information. "Where would you guys want to meet at?"

"There's a small café on the corner of Main St, we could meet there around 4." I suggest. May as well go somewhere I like if I have to be around an apparent know it all idiot.

"Maki! You're a genius! I know we're gonna do great on this project now especially if we work and eat!" Kaito was definitely too excited.

"Thanks I guess.." Is all I could say back. I can't wait until after this is all over and I don't have to talk to him ever again.

We all started packing up our things and a few moments later the bell rung and it was time for the next class. To be stuck with a guy who is all talk and no bite, even for a couple days, is not how I want to spend my time. But I suppose this is out of my control and I will just wait until we are done. Yeah, I'll wait it out. It's only a group project after all.

———————————————————————————

♫ - Who Are You, Really? - Mikky Ekko

———————————————————————————

Does she realize how stiff she is? How far she is hiding within herself? Maybe I'm being stupid. But my gut is telling me to get her to open herself up a little, even if it's only to me.

———————————————————————————


End file.
